Jawa
Os Jawas eram uma espécie Humanoide senciente que habitavam o planeta desértico de Tatooine. Biologia e Aparência O que os Jawas escondiam debaixo de seus mantos marrons era objeto de muita especulação para os colonizadores que se estabeleceram em Tatooine, com um rumor alegando que que eles eram, na verdade, grandes roedores. Sociedade e Cultura Jawas eram catadores de lixo profissionais, eles vasculhavam os desertos de Tatooine em busca de droides ou restos deles para vender aos moradores locais. Eles muitas vezes utilizavam os sandcrawlers para transportar seus droides, eles aproveitaram que as antigas empresas mineradoras de Tatooine deixaram o sandcrawler pra trás e pegaram para eles, permitindo que os Jawas usassem uma "base móvel". No entanto eles tinham muita pressa e burlavam as vendas, vendendo androides quebrados e defeituosos, no entanto eles poderiam criar um "super droide", juntando todos eles em um único representante, mas os Agricultores locais foram cauteloso em comprar seus produtos, isso fez com que eles se deslocassem pra vender seus produtos. Um Jawa poderia tanto falar a língua nativa deles, o Jawaense, e outros códigos que dificultavam ainda mais, a identificação das palavras falada por eles, a fala entre os Jawas e seu clientes, de diferentes raças os permitiu que aprendesse outras lingúa e comunicar com diferentes espécies. Jawas também seriam encontrados em pistas de Corrida de Pods roubando Pods de Corrida para vender depois, Jawas eram os primeiros a encontrar uma Nave, Anakin Skywalker descobriu isso quando pousou com a Crepúsculo em Tatooine. Jawas viajavam por vários desertos em um único Sandcrawler. Outros Jawas trabalhavam para Desilijic Tiure. Jawas tiveram um relacionamento pacífico com os Tuskens ou Povo da Areia uma espécie agressiva também nativa de Tatooine, Mas eles preferiam ficar o mais longe o possível do povo da areia devido a sua natureza imprevisível, eles também temiam o Dragão Krayt, e as tempestades de areia. História Um clã de Jawas foi responsável por localizar e reunir C-3PO e R2-D2, Logo depois eles venderam os droides para Owen Lars o tio de Luke Skywalker, infelizmente a maioria do clã foi dizimada por Stormtroopers, os corpos foram juntados e la se acendeu uma fogueira. Jawas pela Galáxia Jawas além de ser encontrados em Tatooine podiam ser encontrados em Endor alguns Jawas se imigraram pra la, e uma bebida servida em Coruscant se chamava suco de Jawa, mas ela em si não era feita de Jawas. Nos bastidores Nenhuma fonte cânonica revela como são os Jawas por baixo do manto, nos bastidores de Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi Jawas tem cabeças quadradas cobertas com panos pretos e com grandes olhos amarelos. Os romances de Star Wars apontam a relação entre Jawas e o povo da areia pacífica, eles também apontam os Jawas como criaturas bem evoluidas De acordo com o livro de Stephen J. Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible, os Jawas foram um dos mais estranhos casos de violação de direitos autorais envolvendo Star Wars, em 1978 crianças vestidas de Jawas ficavam atras de um roqueiro durante uma apresentação em uma turnê. Aparições * * Star Wars Journeys: A Ameaça Fantasma * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * * [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III * Star Wars: Commader * Fontes * * * * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * * Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy * Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars * Star Wars in 100 Scenes * Ultimate Star Wars * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Cultura Jawa Categoria:Espécies da Orla Exterior Categoria:Espécies sencientes (J)